High School XDX: Un viaje inesperado
by YouLove-E
Summary: Una chica de pelo carmesí y ojos de colo miel viajara por error a la epoca de sus padres cuando estudiavan el la academia Kuoh ¿Quienes son sus padres? ¿Como reaccionaran al saver que tendran una hija? ¿Afectara eso en el futuro? descubrelo en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia y tendreis que esperar un poco para el capitulo 2 espero que os guste la hitoria tanto como yo :)


	2. Chapter 2

_los personajes no son mios son de:_ Ichiei Ishibumi

Prólogo

Era de noche en el inframundo y una chica hermosa, de pelo carmesí,y ojos como la misma miel estava mirando el paisaje recostada en su gran ventana, sus ojos repasavan cada rincon de todo el hermoso paisaje, aun que estava disfrutando de las hermosas vistas de su jardín, estava muy nerviosa, la razon, muy simple faltaba una semana antes de que comenzara el segundo curso en la academia Kuoh, tenia tantas ganas de comenzar y de volver a ver a su mejor amiga Yumiko, pero a la vez estaba nerviosa por todo lo nuevo que tendria que hacer en la academia. Justo cuado fue a apartar la vista del jardin, algien toco la puerta de su habitacion.

\- hija puedo pasar- dijo una mujer detras de la gran puerta

\- claro mama, pasa- dijo a su madre, con un tono un poco preucupado

La mujer abrio la puerta, era muy hermosa, su cuerpo estava muy moldeado, su pelo tan largo asta sus muslos de color carmesí como ella y sus ojos de color azul cielo pero con un lijero tono gris metalico, se podria decir que eran misteriosos y hermosos.

\- que te ocurre hija, pareces precupada- dijo caminando asta sentarse en la gran cama de su hija -ben sientate a mi lado Rina- dijo su madre y fue directamente a sentarse a su lado.

\- mama, no se que me pasa tengo muchas ganas de volver a la academia, pero tengo algo de miedo- dijo la ultima frase con un susurro

\- de que tienes que preucuparte hija, eres muy inteligente, eres hermosa, tienes grandes pechos...-

\- mama!- dijo con la cara mas roja que su pelo-

\- jajaja- dijo con una risa suabe- no se por que te pones de esta forma si te digo la verdad- acabando con una sonrisa

\- si, seguro- dijo con ironia en la voz-

\- hija todo ira bien, solo es un nuevo año ademas a tu lado esta tu amiga Yumiko, no tienes por que preucuaparte de esta manera, solo se buena niña y no tendras problemas- dijo dandole una lijera sonrisa

\- Rias Gremory quantas vezes e dicho que no me llames niña ya soy una mujer- dijo con un lijero tono enfadado-

\- hija ya se que estas echa una mujer, pero para mi siempre seras mi dulze niña pequeña- dijo su madre dandole un abrazo junto a un beso en la frente.

\- lo se mama- dijo corespondiendo a l'abrazo de su madre

No se sabe cuanto tiempo estubieron abrazadas, pero si hubieran pasado horas para ellas eran minutos, cuando las dos se seperaron Rias se lebanto de la cama y le dio otro beso en la frente a su hija.

-no cres que es hora de comer, tu padre estara esperando- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- creo que si mama, me esta entrando una hambre- dijo tocadose la bariga con la mano derecha.

\- entonces vamos antes de que tu padre se lo coma todo- dijo cojiendo a su hija de la mano y salieron las dos de la habitacion.

Cuando entraron en el comedor (que por cierto era enorme) un hombre de pelo marron oscuro y ojos de color miel como ella, estava sentado en un gran sofa de piel roja, mirado las noticias en el canal del inframundo.

\- hola papa- dijo su hija con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y segidamente sentandose a su lado.

\- hola princesa, ¿como te encuentras?- dijo su padre dandole un beso en la frente

\- antes estava nerviosa por el comienzo del nuevo curso en la academia pero mama me tranquilizo mucho- dijo mirando a su madre que estava a la derecha de ella

\- me alegro mucho de que estes mas calmada- dijo su padre dandole una sonrisa y segidamente mirando a Rias con ternura.

\- vamos a comer no os parece- dijo Rias

\- si me muero de hambre!- dijeron a lunisono Issei y Rina saltando literalmente del sofa

\- pues muy bien sentaros en la mesa mientras jo pongo la comida- dijo muy sonriente

Directamente se fueron a sentarese en la grande no, henorme mesa que estava perfectamente colo- cada en el centro de la mesa, pero de pronto se escucho una gran esplosion no muy lejos de la mansion Gremory.

\- que a sindo eso- dijo Rina con mucho miendo en la voz

\- no lo se hija-dijo su madre pegandola a su cuerpo para que ella se sintiera más segura

\- noto una energia maligna no muy lejos de aquí, esta energia es poderosa no muy poderosa pero es fuerte- dijo Issei con un tono serio mirando a Rias.

\- que pasa mama – dijo Rina con un tono agudo de miedo en la voz

\- no pasa nada ni pasara nada hija te lo prometo- dijo sonriendo maternalmente a su hija- Cariño que piensas hacer -dijo mirando como su esposo activava su Booster Gear

-ire a ver que ocurre, esa presencia no me gusta nada -dijo asercandoce a su esposa y a su hija- no me pasara nada, estate tranquila cariño- dijo dandole un beso en la boca, muy tierno

\- procura que no te pase nada Issei- dijo Rias con un tono serio pero a la vez preocupado

\- jaja- dijo co una sonrisa leve- te prometo que no me pasara nada- dijo dadole un beso en la frente a su mujer- tu tan bien que te veo la misma cara- dijo riendo dandole un beso el la frente a su hija

\- en segida vuelvo- dijo sacado sus alas de dragon y perdiendose en la oscuridad de la noche de luna llena

\- no pasara nada de verdad no?- dijo Rina a su madre

\- te prometo que no pasra nada, y que volvera- dijo su madre pero se notava a kilometros de distancia que estava nerviosa.

Justamente en ese momento un ruido al lado de ellas se oyo como eco en todo el comedor.

\- vaya, vaya, vaya...- se oyo entre medio de una risa sadica

\- quien eres- dijo Rias colocado su hija detras de ella y clavando como una lanza su mirada en los ojos de la desconocida.

\- creo que a mi no me conoces pero yo si Rias Gremory, la Princesa Carmesí de la Ruina, creo que te luces demasiado en el inframundo- dijo riendo falsamente en la ultima frase y mostrado sus alas

\- quien eres tu para entrar en el territorio Gremory, y menos en mi casa angel caído- dijo frialmente Rias

\- yo entro por donde me da la gana Gremory- dijo con un tono loco (se podria decir)

\- entonces por donde as entrado vas a salir – dijo lanzando un rayo negro y carmesí en su direccion

\- en serio atacas con un ataque basico- dijo esquivandolo con facilidad- no creas que me vas a ganar con esos miserables ataques- dijo riendo locamente

-Rina- dijo su madre en un estado donde comenzava a salir una aura demoniaca- quiero que te escondas en tu habitacion y no salgas en ningun momento- dijo su madre muy seria

\- pero mama...-

\- pero nada, solo as lo que te digo Rina- dijo su madre directamente- VAMOS!- dijo viendo que su hija no respodia al final Rina se fue corriendo asta su habitacion, desde arriva aunque estuviera muy lejos del comedor se podia sentir he oir todos los ataques y golpes que se davan su madre y esa angel caído. Estava asutada, se recosto en la cama y se tapo con la manta, ¿Que le pasaria a su madre? ¿Y a su padre? Se quedo pensado un ben rato, pasaron segudos y minutos cuando todo se quedo en calma, no se oia ningun ruido, era muy extranyo era demasiado raro, su madre le dijo que no se moviera de su habitacion por nada del inframundo ( los demonios lo llaman inframundo y los humanons mundo XD) pero no podia quedarse parada cuando no tenia ni idea de donde estaba su padre y tapoco si su madre estava ganando o perdiendo, esta seria la unica vez que Rina Hyono Gremory no escucharia a su madre y no la obedeceria, salio de su habitacion y al bajar al comedor vio un rayo azul inpactando en su cuerpo, lo unico que recordo fue el grito de su madre antes de que ella desapareciese.

Un rayo de luz le inpacto directamente en la cara y se desperto rapidamente, avia tenido una pesadilla y lo unico que recordava era un rayo azul y un grito, se toco la cabeza le dolia mucho y todo su cuerpo tan bien.

\- ¿porque me duele todo si solo fue un sueño, fe tan real?- dijo para si-¿porque tengo media ropa rota?- dijo viendo que uno de sus grandes pechos estaba al descuvierto

pero su sorpresa mas grande no fue tan solo eso sino que estaba en un parque que lo conozia pero no recordava de que, cuando se dio cuenta pego un gran grito- COMO HE LLEGADO A LA ACADEMIA?!

Continuara...


End file.
